


Sebastian Stan Oneshots

by DarylDixonsBae00



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylDixonsBae00/pseuds/DarylDixonsBae00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love this Romanian puppy? I've decided to write some one shots about this wonderful man and his characters to fulfil all your wildest dreams. If you would like to submit an idea you are more than welcome to message me and I will get right on to writing it. <br/>Some of these imagines will have smut so do be aware, I will have warnings in the A/N at the start and before the actual smut begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something to Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are worrying about what to tell Sebastian after you find out something that could change your lives.

You sat on the sofa thinking about how to tell Sebastian. What was he going to say? You've only know each other for a few months and now you have that to deal with. Frightened. You were frightened of what was going to happen, you could also feel the butterflies hit against your stomach. It wasn't something you could control,  
"I should have been more careful. He should have been careful too." You thought to yourself.  
You wanted to know how he was going to react, as he doesn't have a long temper. One time he can be really happy but the next day he could be grumpy like the dwarf from Snow White.

You can remember the first time you met, you were walking to the set of your new movie when your phone buzzed in your pocket. You got it out and you had a message from your mum, you checked the message while still walking and you were met by his muscular chest. You both started talking and you got more friendly with each other so he decided to take you out for dinner for a few nights. You can also remember when he properly asked you to be his girlfriend in front of the press.

You had been feeling ill for the past couple of days, so you brought a few test and did them. You waited the two long minutes and you looked down at the tests you placed on the sink, well this is it your future depended on what it said. Positive. You've only been seeing each other for a few months and now you were pregnant. You sat on the bathroom floor before you began to cry, clutching the pregnancy tests in your hands tightly. The tears fell on to your skinny jeans and part of your t-shirt leaving wet patches in places.

You were sat on the bathroom floor for awhile before you decided to get up an go to your shared bedroom. You sat down on the bed resting the tests next to you on the bed side table. You began to think about what you could do; you could either keep it, abort it or out it up for adoption. To be quite honest you couldn't abort a life that hadn't even had a chance yet. So that means you were left with either keeping it or putting it up for adoption. "If I keep the baby he could leave me with his child but if I put it up for adoption he might hate me because he wanted this baby." You thought again to yourself.

Sebastian can home and kissed you on before you told him to sit down. You sat down next to him and clutched his hands tightly in yours. Afraid. What was he going to say? You looked at him and took a deep breath before you started to talk.

"Please don't hate me, but I have to tell you something." You confessed

"What is it?" He asked confused

"I...I'm pre..." You began to say "I'm pregnant." You finish quickly

"What?!" He exclaimed

"I'm pregnant." You said slower. "I've thought about this a lot and I can put it up for adoption if you wanted to me to or we can keep it." You added, Sebastian stayed silent

You looked at his face and you couldn't express the emotions his face held. Shocked. Confused. Happy. Angry. "Why would you think I wouldn't want this baby?" He asked slightly angry. "Cause we've only been dating a few months and this is a big step." You said looking him in the eye.  
He was silent for a while before a smile reappeared on his face, he grabbed your other hand and kissed them both before he let them go and put a hand on your abdomen.

"I want this baby." He said smiling and moving his hand around try to feel it.

"It's to small to be felt at the minute Bas." You stated laughing, he looked at you before kissing you passionately.

"I love you (Y/F/N)" He said happily after pulling away.

"I love you too Sebastian." You replied before kissing him again


	2. Nice To Meet You

You're on your way to your work place as you you had an important meeting today with the head of the company. Thinking about the meeting steals your attention for a few mere seconds and since you're not paying attention to where you're going, you don't see the gentleman right in front of your path and you can't stop yourself from walking directly into him.

"Oh, my god." You say, stumbling back. "Shit. I'm so sorry." You're too embarrassed to look up, but when you do, you're stunned into silence. "I..." Your train of thought derails.

"Hey, no worries..." Sebastian's smile is infectious and cheeky. "Your shirt has coffee on it, let me buy you a new one." He gestures at your shirt.

"Ah, yeah...If you want to but I have this really important meeting to get too" You say. "I hope I can buy you another coffee?" You ask, and he grins

"Yeah, but you also have to another thing in return." His smirk becomes darker. "Kiss me?" Sebastian almost looks predatory; his gaze trails up and down your body and the smirk hasn't left his face.

You flush a deep red. "Um... Sure." You managed to choke out.

The cheeky bastard laughs at your awkward, flustered state but holds your gaze, his eyes staring deeply into yours. You're frozen stiff as he leans in to kiss you but moves his lips to your ear. "Would you like to come back to mine after your meeting? To have this kiss..." His deep husk of a voice makes you shiver.

You smile uneasily because his devilish smirk is back as his eyes search yours for a minute. You don't know what he's looking for, but he appears to be pretty satisfied as he pulls an old receipt from his back pocket, much to your confusion. "Got a pen?"

You fumble for the pen you keep in your bag (because working in an office means you need to have them around) and hand it to him with shaking hands. "Thanks." He says with another one of those grins. Your knees are starting to feel weak. You watch as he scrawls something on the receipt before handing it to you.

As you read what's written on the scrap of paper, your cheeks turn pink as you realize you won't need to ask for that pen back just yet. "I, um..." You choke out, because this can't be happening.

"We can get room service." He says. "Don't need to leave the room then." He says, and somehow makes it awfully suggestive.

You flush, your eyes briefly meeting his. "O-okay." You say. "I need to..." You gesture in the vague direction of your work.

"Oh, okay." He almost looks sad to see you go, but then there's this small spark in his eye. "I'll see you later, then...It was nice meeting you." He winks at you and you have to get out of here.

"You too." You say as your mind is scrambling as you walk past him with a small, barely-contained smile and his hand brushes against yours, making you gasp quietly.

His breathless chuckle remains in your ears all the way to your work, and you can't help but laugh to yourself like a because that just happened. Your hands are shaking with anticipation as you walk in the doors of your work; you probably look like someone on a caffeine high. It doesn't take you long to get up to the meeting, you sit on the seats that are not for the meetings table and you can't stop thinking about what's happened.

You look down and notice you still have the coffee stain on your shirt, you lean forwards to hide it but that doesn't work so you cross your right leg over your left and that works to hide it. Your best friend (y/f/) walks into the room while you're still smiling like a lunatic.

"What's up with you?" She asks looking at you curiously

"Oh nothing just I think I have a date tonight." I smiled even more

"With whom?" She asked

"Sebastian Stan." You confess before you break out into a wider smile.


	3. I Hate U, I Love U Sebastian Stan Song-Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is cheating on Margarita with you but it's a sex-only relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song I Hate U, I love U by Gnash ft Olivia O'Brien

_Feeling used_  
_But I'm still missing you_  
_And I can't see the end of this_  
_Just wanna feel your kiss_  
_Against my lips_  
_And now all this time_  
_Is passing by,_  
_But I still can't seem to tell you why_  
_It hurts me every time I see you_  
_Realize how much I need you_

You wrap yourself up in your bed sheet protecting your body from the cold winter air that surrounds New York City, Sebastian's footsteps echo across the hardwood flooring of your apartment, he was quickly approaching your bedroom door. Laying still in your bed and you could just picture him walking around in his boxer shorts, walking like he owned the placed, like he owned you. You held a deep breath when the doorknob started to turn, as the door opened Sebastian leaned against the frame and his eyes began to run across your body. Walking into the room slowly he picks up his clothes off of the floor, you were right about him wandering around in his boxers. He may not have owned the placed but you knew he certainly owned you.

_I hate you, I love you,_  
_I hate that I love you_  
_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_  
_I hate you, I love you,_  
_I hate that I want you_  
_You want her, you need her_  
_And I'll never be her_

He quickly got himself dressed knowing that he would be needed soon by somebody else, you knew that he only used you for his own purposes but you loved him and it killed you when you couldn't see him. Leaning over from the bed you picked up an old pair of leggings and a t-shirt from the floor and layed them next to you, not worrying were the clothes you were wearing that morning went too. Sebastian was like a drug to you, the less you saw of him the more your body craved for his love and delicate touch, you hated him for using you but you would never tell him though.

_I miss you when I can't sleep_  
_Or right after coffee_  
_Or right when I can't eat_  
_I miss you in my front seat_  
_Still got sand in my sweaters_  
_From nights we don't remember_  
_Do you miss me like I miss you_  
_Fucked around and got attached to you_  
_Friends can break your heart too,_  
_And I'm always tired but never of you_  
_If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit_  
_I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that shit_  
_I type a text but then I never mind that shit_  
_I got these feelings but you never mind that shit_  
_Oh oh, keep it on the low_  
_You're still in love with me but your friends don't know_  
_If you wanted me you would just say so_  
_And if I were you, I would never let me go_

Sebastian would tell you all the time that you were special to him just like she was and that was why he would never leave her for you but you knew that was bullshit, he always tried to make you feel guilty afterwards like it was your fault you two were in this mess. In a way it was, he was just so irresistible to you that no matter how many times you told yourself he wasn't worth the pain you always went back to him. He wasn't exactly a saint either, he's the one who started this secret sex-only relationship, he's the one who turns up at your door out of the blue, he's the one who stops you from continuing on with your life and finding someone who will treat you better than he does. It isn't like you can get help from your best friend, because how do you begin to explain falling in love with a man who is not yours and already has a woman that he loves dearly? She wouldn't approve of you at all, in fact the whole world wouldn't approve of this relationship.

_I hate you, I love you,_  
_I hate that I love you_  
_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_  
_I hate you, I love you,_  
_I hate that I want you_  
_You want her, you need her_  
_And I'll never be her_

"I love you. You know that, right?" Sebastian repeats those 8 words every time he sees you, you knew that he was feeding you lies because if really loved you, he wouldn't be hurting you like this. You keep quiet not saying a word to him, you wouldn't let him break you, not this time around, not again. You watch as he redresses himself and you take in the sight of him one last time before he disappears, the movement of his clothes cause her scent to fill the air around you as it escapes. This reminds you that he has to go soon no matter how much you would like him to stay, you always used to ask him to but he would reply with either "soon" or "one day" you know this was a sign telling you that he never would stay. That was part of the reason you didn't ask this time round, it was also due to the fact that you hoped if you said nothing to him he would leave your life forever.

_I don't mean no harm_  
_I just miss you on my arm_  
_Wedding bells were just alarms_  
_Caution tape around my heart_  
_You ever wonder what we could have been?_  
_You said you wouldn't and you fucking did_  
_Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix_  
_Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed_  
_Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing_  
_Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance_  
_I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing_  
_But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings_  
_When love and trust are gone_  
_I guess this is moving on_  
_Everyone I do right does me wrong_  
_So every lonely night I sing this song_

After each time Sebastian visited you he told you not to think about what could happen between the two of you because it would never happen and it would just leave you even more heartbroken because she had everything you wanted. The thing was though you couldn't help it and you had come up with so many ways that you could have a future together, you even thought about what would happen if she cheated on him like he was doing with you. You had only seen her a few times and when you did she was usually with him which hurt even more, because you saw how happy they were together and it made you hate yourself for getting in between them. You had thought about so many times about telling her and making Sebastian suffer like he makes you suffer but you were always stopped by something because you knew if you did that you'd be ruining their relationship. However, you usually stopped yourself for your own selfish needs, if you told her about the relationship it would be the end of you and Sebastian, and you knew you couldn't do that to yourself.

_I hate you, I love you,_  
_I hate that I love you_  
_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_  
_I hate you, I love you,_  
_I hate that I want you_  
_You want her, you need her_  
_And I'll never be her_

You were knocked out of your thoughts when Sebastian left the room again, you had no idea where he was going this time, he walked back in with a bag and set it down on the floor. He looks over at you and smiles before giving you a long and needy kiss which meant the world to you but most likely meant nothing to him. "I wonder if he kisses her like that?" You think to yourself. You look over at the clock on the bedside table, he had been at yours for roughly just over an hour and you knew the end was coming soon, he only stays for an hour because he doesn't want her to become suspicious. You were surprised that she wasn't already suspicious considering you both wear different types of perfume and he leaves at random points of the day to go somewhere.

_All alone I watch you watch her ___  
_Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_  
_You don't care you never did_  
_You don't give a damn about me_  
_Yeah all alone I watch you watch her_  
_She is the only thing you ever see_  
_How is it you never notice_  
_That you are slowly killing me_

"I want you to see something." Sebastian says, as he drags over the bag that he brought around to you apartment. He pulls out some lingerie from the wrapping paper it was kept safe in and shows it to you, you look at it for a few seconds before you turn your attention back to putting on your leggings, "I bought it for Margarita. Do you think she'll like it?" He continues, placing the items back in the bag.

Your body shivers at the mention of his beloved girlfriend, tears burn at the corners of your eyes as you pull on a top covering up your bare chest. You manage to look him in the eye and deep down you know she is the one that he loves and cares for, she is the one that makes him happy. You were merely a play toy for him to use when ever he felt like it.

"It's lovely. I'm sure she'll love it." You reply your voice breaking as you manage a small and broken smile.

"I'm pretty sure I am going to love seeing her in it." Sebastian smiles, walking over to you as you stand near your front door, waiting for him to leave.

And at that precise moment, you couldn't stop yourself from letting your heart spill out.

"You're destroying me. " You whisper, your eyes are set on the ground never leaving, Sebastian pulls your chin up and looking at you dead in the eyes.

"I know. That is why I will never let you go." Sebastian whispers back before pressing a cold sweet kiss on your cheek and walking out the door.

_I hate you, I love you,_  
_I hate that I love you_  
_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_  
_I hate you, I love you_  
_I hate that I want you_  
_You want her, you need her_  
_And I'll never be her_

After the door closes your body slides down against it, pulling your knees up to your chest you let every emotion surface; anger and sadness the two emotions that ruin you every time he leaves. Your body sobs for the warmth that he brought to you, just knowing that she got to have that warmth everyday killed you and made you sob even more. The world saw him as Sebastian Stan The Amazing Actor and that is how it would always be, but you saw him as Sebastian Stan The Amazing Heart-breaker and you knew it would always be that way. You didn't know how long you were sat on the floor for but you looked out the window seeing that darkness had fallen, you got up walking to your kitchen grabbing the closest bottle of alcohol. This is how every night after Sebastian had left ended, you were usually drunk trying to rid any emotions of him whilst he slept next her soundly thinking that he wasn't doing anything wrong.


End file.
